


Crushes

by ShouldveGoneToShiratorizawa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, KageHina - Freeform, Let’s make a bet, M/M, Yamaguchi has a crush, tsukkiyama - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28955706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShouldveGoneToShiratorizawa/pseuds/ShouldveGoneToShiratorizawa
Summary: Yamaguchi has a crush, and left it up Tsukishima to figure out who. But what happens to them on the journey to guessing correctly?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 49





	Crushes

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you for clicking on this fanfic and I hope you enjoy. I personally recommend reading this if you’ve just come back from reading an angst because I’m here to cheer you up :D

Kei Tsukishima:

*buzz*

My Saturday morning lie-in was once again interrupted by the ‘Karasuhoe First Years’ group chat on my phone. I really needed to start remembering to turn my phone on the ‘Do not disturb’ setting before I go to sleep, otherwise waking up at 6:00AM on a Saturday would end up being a regular occurrence.

I sighed, accepting the defeat of waking up, and slowly turned over to grab my glasses.

*buzz*

“Okay okay, I get it I’m coming.” I groaned. That group chat really needed to be quiet, but then again, with Hinata and Kageyama, that was most definitely a fantasy rather than a reality.

As I finally checked my phone, I found that Hinata was desperately questioning Yamaguchi.

“What the hell happened this time?” I thought to myself.

Karasuhoe First Years:

Hinatangerine- Come on Yamaguchi just tell us!

Bakayama- Yeah I really don’t see why you won’t.

Yamacoochie- I didn’t even mean to say anything in the first place!

Bakayama- Your mistake :)

-Saltyshima is online-

Saltyshima- What the hell is so important that it has to happen at 6:00AM

Yamacoochie- Nothing Tsukki-

Hinatangerine- Yamaguchi has a crush and won’t tell us who!

Saltyshima- Wait really?

Bakayama- Wow didn’t think you’d be interested bean pole.

Saltyshima- Shut up King I’m not.

Hinatangerine- But you just asked if he really did?

Saltyshima- That’s only because he always told me everything.

Saltyshima- I’m just annoyed he didn’t tell me.

Saltyshima- Who is it Yams?

Yamacoochie- Not you too Tsukki :(

Saltyshima- Just private message me.

Hinatangerine- Hey that’s not fair I want to know too!!

Bakayama- Boke leave them be we’ll find out next time.

Hinatangerine- Fine :(

Private messages with Yamacoochie:

Saltyshima- Who is it Yams?

Yamacoochie- I still don’t want to tell you.

Saltyshima- But we always told each other everything..

Yamacoochie- Gomen Tsukki :(

Yamacoochie- How about we make a bet?

Saltyshima- What bet are you thinking?

Yamacoochie- If you can guess who I like in five days, then you win.

Saltyshima- And if I can’t?

Yamacoochie- Then I win.

Saltyshima- Okay but,

Yamacoochie- ?

Saltyshima- If I win, you have to confess to your crush.

Yamacoochie- HUH!?

Saltyshima- That’s how bets work, Yams.

Yamacoochie- Right. Gomen Tsukki.

Yamacoochie- Okay then if I win you have to be my personal servant for the day ;)

“Is he serious!? At least I cut him some slack.”

Saltyshima- WoAh hold on.

Saltyshima- How does that square in with my side of the bet?

Yamacoochie- I mean I could always call off the bet-

Saltyshima- And suddenly I don’t mind the bet requirements

Yamacoochie- Your time starts now.

I looked up at the top of my phone screen and checked the time.

*7:30AM*

“I’m so gonna win, Yams. Just you wait.” And with that, the bet of my lifetime had begun.

————————

“Okay what should be the first step.” I wondered. After contemplating for a while I decided that it would be best if I narrowed my options down to any of the girls he socialises with. Those being the girls in our class, the team managers - Kiyoko & Yachi - and my annoying ass cousin, Ochako Tsukishima.

“Tadashi I swear to god if you like my cousin get ready to be punched.”

It sickened me to think about the scenario, so, much so that the impression was clearly shown on my face. With just my luck, my older brother, Akiteru, walked into my bedroom and stared at me, sitting on my dinosaur bedsheets with that sickened look on my face. You could hear the questionable tone in his voice a little too much when he asked if I was feeling okay.

“You okay there Kei?” He asked, “You don’t look too bright.”

“I’m fine, just thinking.” I replied. To which he left, leaving the door open. I sighed as I got up off my bed to go close it.

“It couldn’t be Ochako, right? I’m probably just other thinking it.” I reassured myself, as I crossed her name off the list. “It better not be anyway.”

Eventually, I decided it was best to leave thinking about the bet alone for a few hours. After all, I did have five days to figure this out.

The thought of Yamaguchi actually hiding something from me was stuck in my head. Why was I so obsessed with the idea anyway? It’s not like I cared. Yet somehow, I still couldn’t settle with the thought of not knowing. Maybe I did care? Actually no, I don’t. I just don’t want to be a servant for a whole day. Unlike what seems to be the rest of the Karasuno volleyball club, I actually have a sense of pride.

“Maybe that stupid tangerine knows something.”

Private messages with Hinatangerine:

Saltyshima- Hey.

Hinatangerine- Tsukki texting first!? You feeling okay!?

Saltyshima- Don’t call me that.

Saltyshima- And I was wondering if you could uhm-

Hinatangerine- If I could? Wait do you need my help?

“Ugh I knew he would say something stupid like that, I shouldn’t have asked him.”

Saltyshima- Yes.

Hinatangerine- Well who would’ve thought that! Kei Tsukishima himself asking for help!

Saltyshima- I could always go ask the King-

Hinatangerine- Wait no I’ll shut up just don’t go to Bakayama I’m way better.

Saltyshima- Yeah that’s what I thought, so do you have any leads on Yamaguchi’s crush?

Hinatangerine- Well is it a boy or a girl?

Saltyshima- Wait Yams is interested in guys too?

Hinatangerine- I-

Hinatangerine- You seriously came to me with nothing didn’t you. Not even his sexuality?

Saltyshima- I thought he would’ve told me.

Saltyshima- I’ll be back later.

Hinatangerine- Cya!

I thought about what Hinata had said, surely Yamaguchi would’ve told me, right? Then again, I wasn’t informed by him that he had feelings for someone.

“Would he tell me if I asked?”

“Is he scared to tell me?”

“Does he think I’ll hate him?”

“Does he not trust me?...”

That last question haunted me.

He had to, right? He to trust me, right? Right?...

Next thing I know my hand was held in a fist against the bedroom wall, and suddenly, hot tears were rolling down my cheeks. I couldn’t help it, the thought of losing Yamaguchi broke my heart. It broke me.

“Shit, I’m doing it again.” 

I stared at my reflection in the mirror, and after seeing my current state, immediately looked down at the floor. I hated this feeling. Anyone would. I felt weak, untrusted, unnecessary. I refuse to lose him. I have to get this right.

“I’ll ask him.” I finally calmed myself down.

Private messages with Yamacoochie:

Saltyshima- Hey Yams, can I ask you something?

Yamacoochie- Sure Tsukki what’s up?

Saltyshima- What’s your sexuality?

-seen-

“I guess he really doesn’t trust me, huh.” The next 20 minutes I spent waiting for him to respond were the longest 20 minutes of my life. I couldn’t shake the feeling that I was going to lose him, the one person I could always turn to. What was I supposed to do without him?

“I’m overthinking my problems again.”

*buzz*

Yamacoochie- Wouldn’t that be giving you a hint, Tsukki? ;)

Well now I see what the problem is.

Saltyshima- I mean in reality you could be giving me more options, making it harder for me to figure out. 

Yamacoochie- But I could also eliminate half the human population.

Saltyshima- Okay then, consider this hint number one of three.

Yamacoochie- Hey I didn’t agree to a hint system! >:(

Saltyshima- And I didn’t give you half as bad a punishment for losing but here we are.

Yamacoochie- :0

Yamacoochie- Okay then, hint number one, I’m bisexual.

“And now half the human population has been added, rather than eliminated.”

Saltyshima- Thank you, I’ll be back soon with my first guess.

Yamacoochie- Bye Tsukki!

I stared out the window after placing my phone in the back pocket of my jeans, this was going to be a lot harder than I had originally interpreted. I did, however, find satisfaction in the thought that it was now even less likely for it to be my cousin. Then, immediately realised that Yamaguchi would never let the fact I was his personal servant for a day go. “I’m not going to lose.” I kept telling myself.

After further thinking, I decided that now a lot of the volleyball teams could easily be possibilities, but I could cross off Hinata and Kageyama, he wouldn’t have slipped his crush to them if it were either of those. Plus, the two of them were dating after all, Yamaguchi was the type of person to respect that. Who did Yamaguchi usually practice with at training camps when I’m dragged away by the rooster head and owl?

Maybe Kenma knows something?

I gave up on that idea quickly, after coming to terms with the fact that the chances of Kenma replying to a message received from anyone other than Hinata or Kuroo, was practically zero.

I’ve seen him practicing serves with Oikawa a few times, and he does like to get involved with romance. But, I’d rather turn to the King than him, and holy shit is that saying something.

————————

Tadashi Yamaguchi:

Private messages with Hinatangerine:

Hinatangerine- So do you think Tsukishima is going to guess in time?

Yamacoochie- I honestly don’t think so, he didn’t even know it might be a boy until I told him earlier today.

Hinatangerine- Damn you’re really about to make him a servant.

Hinatangerine- Why didn’t you just tell him who it is in the first place?

Yamacoochie- I didn’t want to risk losing him..

Hinatangerine- Why would you- wait a damn minute.

Hinatangerine- IT’S TSUKISHIMA!?

Yamacoochie- ...

Yamacoochie- Maybe.

Hinatangerine- SHKDSYUGAJSHI SO THAT’S WHY YOU DIDN’T SAY IN THE CHAT!

Yamacoochie- Hinata are you okay!?

Hinatangerine- GJSUUAJSDJYIA MY SHIP MIGHT SAIL!!!!

Yamacoochie- WAIT YOU SHIPPED US AND DIDN’T TELL ME?

Hinatangerine- YES

Hinatangerine- YAMS HE BETTER GUESS

Yamacoochie- Hinata calm down-

Hinatangerine- Right sorry.

Yamacoochie- Please don’t tell him though, I really don’t want him to know since he doesn’t like me back. 

Hinatangerine- I won’t, don’t worry. I respect that.

————————

Kei Tsukishima:

*2:37PM*

It’s already been seven hours since the bet commenced, and with now knowing his sexuality, I seem to be adding on more options instead of deducting. I still don’t know why it’s bothering me so much. Surely being a servant for a day can’t be that bad.

Actually, scratch that, Nishinoya and Tanaka would somehow find a way to take advantage of the situation. “Tsk, I’m going to have to ask someone, aren’t I?” I thought, accepting the fact that doing this on my own would actually make me end up losing the bet. Which team member does he usually practice with after school?

Kinoshita. 

I mean, he does seem to just hover there, even though people barely acknowledge him. So theoretically, the chances of him eavesdropping on our everyday conversations and activities, are way too high for comfort. So him having information on Yamaguchi? Well the odds may as well be a straight 100. Worst possible time to not have his number saved, safe to say I won’t make that mistake again.

“Daichi’ll probably have it saved, he is the team captain, after all.”

Private messages with Dadchi:

Saltyshima- Hey captain. 

Dadchi- Hey Tsukishima, how can I help?

Saltyshima- I was wondering if you had Kinoshita’s number.

Saltyshima- I need it for something. 

Dadchi- Yeah sure.

Dadchi- But what do you need it for?

Well I can’t really just tell him that I’m trying to figure out Yamaguchi’s crush, he’d give me a lecture on why I shouldn’t go invading people’s love life. I’ll have to come up with an excuse.

Saltyshima- All the first years are busy, and I need someone to study with. Nishinoya and Tanaka aren’t really an option so I thought I’d ask Kinoshita.

Dadchi- Good point, he’s probably been through hell and back having to study with those two.

Dadchi- Here it’s **********

Saltyshima- Thanks, captain.

Dadchi- Anytime.

He better have some information, I don’t like how I seem to be getting into a habit of texting people first. I don’t want people getting the thought of it happening regularly, that’s all. 

Time to find out what he knows.

Private messages with Kinoshita:

Saltyshima- I already know Yamaguchi told you something about his crush.

Kinoshita- I-

Kinoshita- Who is this?

Saltyshima- Oh right, it’s Tsukishima.

Kinoshita- So Yamaguchi hasn’t told you anything yet, huh?

Saltyshima- Yeah because if he had I’d be asking you, wouldn’t I?

Kinoshita- Starting to realise why your user is Saltyshima now-

Saltyshima- Yeah yeah.

Saltyshima- Now what do I have to do to get you to tell me?

Kinoshita- So believe it or not, I’m actually a trustworthy teacher.

Saltyshima- You and I both know that’s a lie ever since you exposed that Kiyoko liked Tanaka back this whole time.

Saltyshima- So I’ll ask again, what do I have to do?

Kinoshita- But you didn’t have to call me out like that-

Saltyshima- Yes I did. 

Kinoshita- Okay okay, I’m not gonna tell you who it is.

Kinoshita- But I am gonna give you a hint because I’m so nice. 

Saltyshima- And that hint is?

Kinoshita- It’s a boy. 

-Saltyshima is now offline- 

Kinoshita- EYE-

Kinoshita- YOU’RE WELCOME YOU UNGRATEFUL SALT SHAKER.

-Kinoshita is now offline-

Hinata said he was willing to help me out when I had more information, didn’t he? Surely this would be enough to suffice for now. Then again, I wouldn’t trust Hinata to return a pencil I let him borrow, never mind my crush. It only seems fair to take that into account for Yamaguchi, after all, I do care about his feelings.

Wait. No. That came out wrong, I don’t care about him like that. He’s just always been there for me and I’m always going to be there for him. That’s all. 

Wait- 

No, never mind, now I’m just confusing friends with feelings. I don’t think of him like that. 

“I can leave it here for today.” And with that, I went to sleep for the night.

————————

*Monday 7:45AM - Day Three of the Bet*

I had spent Sunday morning and afternoon at the opening ceremony of a museum. As it turns out, trying to guess someone’s crush is more stressful than I had anticipated. Originally, the plan was to go in order to steer my train of thought away from Yamaguchi’s crush. I may or may not have gotten a little too carried away in my fascination of the dinosaur fossils, but either way I forgot about the bet that had previously been made.

However, I knew the situation was inevitably going to be acknowledged at school today, so I guess I should get back on track with what I know. Which, after thinking about it, isn’t very much. All I know for definite is that is crush is a boy. If it comes down to it, I still have two more clues from Yamaguchi, but it would be illogical to use them this early on. 

As I made my way to school whilst listening to music via my headphones, I continued to think about further possibilities for Yamaguchi’s crush. Practically thinking, it was probably somebody on one of the volleyball teams, so I should be able to work from there. Plus, Yamaguchi is the type of person to get to know someone before developing an opinion on them, never mind a crush, so it has to be a person he had the time to get to know. 

“Really wish we were in one of those soulmate universes, that would make this so much easier to solve.” I muttered under my breath, “I could just see who’s handwriting was on th- UMPH.” 

“G-gomen Tsukki.” 

It was Yamaguchi, I guess I bumped into him then. That was probably a sign I should start watching where I was going. Is it just me or can people not think of someone without interacting with them two seconds later. It’s like the whole damned universe is against me when it comes to Yamaguchi. 

“Hey Yams, sorry, I wasn’t looking where I was going.” The word ‘sorry’ had grown to feel foreign to me now, to the point where I felt that uneasy saying it, I had begun to stop myself. Yamaguchi really must be something else if he got that out of me. 

“What’s this? Tsukki apologising?” Yamaguchi said, in a teasing voice. 

“Urusai, Yamaguchi.” Now those were some words I felt more comfortable with. 

“So, you made any progress yet, Tsukki? Or do you already need a second clue?” Yamaguchi questioned as we walked to our first lesson of the day, maths. Nice to think Hinata and his royal highness will suffer. “I’m not stupid enough to use all my clues that early on, at least I think so anyway. But, as a matter of fact I have made some progress.” I confirmed, “I think you’re doubting how much your childhood best friend knows about you, Yams.” 

“Tsukki, you had to ask me my sexuality.” The green haired boy painfully reminded me. 

“Okay then, be like that. Have fun doing the work in maths by yourself.” I huffed. 

“WAIT NO TSUKKI I’M SORRY!!” I could hear Yamaguchi shout after me as I walked ahead to our classroom. I laughed to myself, “Cute.” I thought.

After finishing the work in maths (which I ended helping Yamaguchi with in the end) I looked up at the clock. 15 minutes left, that’s enough time to get something out of Yamaguchi.

“You know Yams, I think all that hard work I put in deserves a free clue. Don’t you?”

“Maths is easy for you, Tsukki, and that’s not how this works.” Yamaguchi replied, “And besides, I thought you said you were making progress?”

“I may have lied. Well no, that’s a bad way to phrase it, I made one tiny bit of progress. It’s a guy, isn’t it?” I asked.

“And here’s me thinking I added half the human population just for you to narrow it down so quickly.” He replied, a look of defeat on his face. “But, yes, it’s a guy.”

“Don’t look so defeated, Yams. It doesn’t do much for my deductions. But, I might take you up on that offer for my second hint now.”

“So you aren’t smart enough to wait after all, huh Tsukki?” Yamaguchi asked. “Maybe not.” I replied, “But I am smart enough to not have my pride completely destroyed by being a personal servant. You and I both know that Nishinoya and Tanaka would take advantage of the situation, Yams.” 

“Fair enough, let me think then.”

“Okay this is way too generous, but they also go to Karasuno.” 

“Wow, Yams, you’re right. That is way too generous.” I replied, “Not that I’m complaining though, it pretty much narrows it down to the Karasuno volleyball club.”

“Eh!? How’d you figure that out so fast!?” Yamaguchi was looking at me like I was some kind of psychic. 

“Yams, you don’t talk to anyone else. It wasn’t that difficult to deduct.”

“Yeah but, still... I didn't think you would figure it out that fast. Y’know?” He stared at me with a pouting face, “I was kind of hoping for a personal servant.” I scoffed, “Like I’d let that happen.” And as the bell rang signalling the end of the maths lesson, I began my further thinking on the bet. 

————————

*Tuesday 12:30PM - Day Four of the Bet*

I was on my way back from the bathroom to meet Yamaguchi for our lunch break when I heard the unsettlingly familiar voice of a certain tangerine. 

"TSUKKIIII!!!!!" Hinata shouted across the corridor, and to nobody's surprise, all eyes were suddenly drawn to us two. "Mind if I walk with you to lunch?"

"Don't call me that, and yes, I do mind." I replied, walking with him was probably the last thing I wanted to do, I prefer to keep my friendship with Hinata something that stays inside the court. But alas, that once again didn't seem to be an option.

"Well say your prayers because I'm walking with you anyways!" 

You ever wondered how he has so much energy stored in a body that short? I know I have.

"Soooooo..." Hinata started. "How's the bet goingggg?" He looked at me with a little too much passion for comfort in his eyes. I decided to answer anyways.

"Fine." I replied. "I have one more day to guess who he has a crush on, but I know that it's a guy on our team so I guess there's that. Why am I telling you this anyway, it's not like you're the one who'll have to become a servant for a day."

"Well I might have the answer and key to your victory of the bet." Hinata looked up at me with an annoying smirk on his face, I didn't like where he was going with this, but I continued to listen to him anyways. "But... I am also sworn to secrecy so I guess that's inconvenient for you, huh."

Yep, I figured that smirk meant he wasn't planning on letting me know anything. "Way to get someone's hopes up, Hinata." I rolled my eyes. "Why would Yamaguchi tell you and not me anyways?"

"Eh, that's not important. What is important though, how do you feel about Yamaguchi?" Hinata suddenly questioned me.

"Like platonically or..?" I gulped, god knows why, it isn't like this is an important topic. "Romantically?" 

"Romantically." The smaller of the two beamed. 

"Well I mean whoever he ends up dating is a lucky person. Y'know he's a great guy-" I was cut off by Hinata.

"Nonono you aren't understanding my question properly, how do YOU feel about him. Romantically."

"I uh.." I'd stopped walking to think of an answer. "I guess I've never really thought about it."

Hinata sighed. "Well y'know what, A for effort Tsukki-poo." He looked back at me. "And since I'm so nice I'll give you a hint anyway. He's about the most oblivious person I've ever met. And with that I shall be leaving because I gotta have lunch with Kags, byeee!!"

"Bye?" I was slightly confused by Hinata's hint, but it was definitely something to think about.

\---------------

*23:52PM*

Just in case you couldn't already tell, I'm still awake because it turns out what Hinata said got me thinking a lot more than I intended. Also, it was getting dangerously close to the end of the bet, I seriously need to focus on this. Now that I actually think about it, I've never really thought about how I felt about Yamaguchi. Romantically, that is. I mean he is really nice, and caring, and smile and those freckles are probably the cutest thing I've ever seen... 

Holy shit. Am I gay? 

I didn't even need to think about it anymore to know. I was gay and had fallen in love with one Tadashi Yamaguchi. How was I going to tell my parents? Nevermind that, how was I going to tell Yamaguchi? I mean he likes someone else and-

It was at that moment everything Hinata said made sense. The answer to the bet was me all along. God, I feel bad for not realising sooner, but I guess it's time for my guess at this damned bet, huh?

\----------------

*Wednesday 00:06AM*

Private messages with Yamaguchi:

Tsukishima- Is it me...?

Yamaguchi- It's always been you.

-FIN-


End file.
